Julia
Julia is a mysterious and beautiful woman that Spike is always looking for, and in her past was important to both him and Vicious. Background Initially Vicious' girlfriend and possibly a Syndicate member herself, she once nursed Spike back to health after he was critically injured and collapsed outside her apartment. It's presumed this is where she and Spike started a dangerous affair that led to Spike offering to abandon the Syndicate and elope with her, despite the fact that the Syndicate punishes desertion with death. Arranging to meet at a graveyard later, Spike knowingly walks into an ambush, resulting in a violent gun battle where he is presumed by the Syndicate to have died. Vicious had discovered the affair, however, and confronts Julia, telling her that she would have to kill Spike at the graveyard, or else they would both be killed. To protect not only herself but also the man she loved, Julia goes into hiding, never meeting Spike as both of them had planned; Spike himself was never aware of Vicious' threats until the very end of the series. Because of this, Spike is led to believe that Julia betrayed him, and adopts his characteristic fatalist mentality. Despite being among the main driving points for the entire series, Julia only appears in flashbacks until the final two episodes. She acts as a stark contrast to the world around her—her blond hair and bright red umbrella and automobile stand out in the otherwise drab environments that she inhabits. After meeting Faye Valentine by coincidence,She and Faye escaped a Red Dragon Hit team after them. And with Faye mentioning Spike she left Faye a message saying "its time." Julia and Spike are reunited. However, soon they are ambushed by henchmen at Annie's convenience store, and one of the men fatally injures Julia. As she lays dying in Spike's arms, she whispers her last words to him: "It's all a dream". which he responds back to "Yeah just a dream" Trivia She is named after the song "Julia" by The Beatles She is similar to Shelly in The Crow as both are women who were to be together with the main protagonist. Both were deeply in love and had a intimate relationship and were highly attractive women. And both met their ends through a violent death and the main protagonist set out to avenge her She appears in all the episodes Vicious is in Gallery Julia2.png Julia3.png JuliaSpike.png|Julia and Spike Julia5.png Julia young.jpg Spike, Vicious & Julia.jpg|Julia, Spike & Vicious in the past Sad.jpg Sunglasses.jpg Face7.jpg Cigsmile.jpg 53DBD5B6376B04000A 1.jpg Bdc278dab5cf176a734488357d8f5340.jpg Withguns.jpg Lookatfaye.jpg JandSwGuns.jpg Hug.jpg WithSincar2.jpg WithSincar.jpg LrrPth (1).png Julia-s-Last-Moment-With-Spike-cowboy-bebop-33255925-475-360.png COWBOYBEBOimg055.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0057.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0122.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0065.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0193.jpg Waiting.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0381.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0131.jpg 495175 10.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0063.jpg Sad.jpg Sunglasses.jpg Face7.jpg Cigsmile.jpg 53DBD5B6376B04000A 1.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0114.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0128.jpg Cowboy Bebop Screenshot 0104.jpg 53D28120371EFC0001.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003932.214.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003840.749.jpg Cowboy Bebop Session 05 -Fallen Angels' Ballad.mkv 20130313 003834.041.jpg gunpose.jpg bighair.jpg about2go.jpg playful.jpg SinJeye.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0670.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0066.jpg 8a6995bc9fb9ce8108de7576f8c9b5cc--otaku-anime-anime-art.jpg Julia-death-12-590x448.png Julia-death-6-590x448.png Julia-death-10-590x448.png 53DBD5B6376B04000A.jpg 53DBD5BB336BDD000F.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0348.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0347.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0375.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0376.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0420.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0421.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0423.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0426.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0429.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0430.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0671.jpg face.jpg 2050490873f9e2bfe1bad1810263d4d1.jpg face.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0015.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0030.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0031.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0032.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000263933.jpg LrrPth.png 53DBD5D73E15070027.jpg tumblr_moxo66Z2ss1rrdqxbo1_500.gif 53DC720537178F0010.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0055.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0056.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0059.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0117.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0188.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0361.jpg Cowboy_Bebop_Screenshot_0430 (1).jpg face6.jpg 53DBD2554F23C5002E.jpg tl1540353.jpg 121311.jpg 121308.jpg 121309.jpg 121314.jpg face4.jpg JandV.jpg Stairs.jpg Nicecar.jpg Overshoulder.jpg Chase.jpg Fromabove.jpg Driveaway.jpg JinbedwithV.jpg Dropoff.jpg JandV.jpg Face4.jpg closeup.jpg closeupprofile.jpg closeupshot.jpg deadcloseup.jpg doves.jpg justadream.jpg ohmyhead.jpg thehair.jpg meeting.jpg makinglove.jpg view.jpg care4annie.jpg caught.jpg face2.jpg profile.jpg window.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯ Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ) -ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv 000390433.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000222533.jpg 53D2811C357E87000E.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000204600.jpg 121305.jpg 1920x1080-8a6995bc9fb9ce8108de7576f8c9b5cc.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000424766.jpg Å©±âº¯È¯_Ä«¿ìº¸ÀÌ_ºñ¹ä(´õºùÆÇ)_-ð¯26ü¥-èÇ.flv_000412400.jpg 53DBD5B43C4919000A 1.jpg 53DBD5B43C4919000A.jpg 53DBD582364801000F.jpg 53DBD6534522F60012.jpg cowboybebop_zpsad132284.jpg julia-cowboy-bebop-3.83.jpg 5688-2009216369.jpg 53DC71E9342D750022.jpg 53DC725B34341D001E.jpg 53DC7207371C1B000A.jpg 53DC72563318970018.jpg 53DC7253385EC70036.jpg Category: Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Former Members of Red Dragon Crime Syndicate Category:Smoker